10 Ways to Annoy andor Prank the Avatar People
by Brix
Summary: How to Annoy the Avatar people. Read and reveiw please. No flames.
1. Sokka

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

I present '10 Ways to Annoy and/or Prank the Avatar People'

1: Sokka

Tell Sokka that Yue found out about Suki and wants him dead

Steal his boomerang and replace it with a life-size picture of it glued to a piece of cardboard. Laugh when he tries to through it.

Tell him Yue is alive and is married to Ozai. Laugh when he freaks out about it and plans to strangle the Fire Lord. Then laugh when he realizes it's a trick and then hide for your life.

Give him cactus juice and record him being an idiot on it.

Send him on a blind date with Meng. Record it and laugh.

Give him sleeping pills so he doesn't wake up so you can draw on his face and do the shaving crème in the palm trick (he'll wake up with shaving crème on his face hours after it happened) and hide all his clothes, leaving him in his underwear.

Tell him he will grow up to be a lazy fat bald man who does nothing what so ever. Laugh when he gets upset.

Be right up in his face when he wakes up with really bad breath. Laugh when he screams.

Poke him and say, "I love poking you." Over and over again.

When ever you see him scream and when he asks you why you're screaming tell him his face scares you.

What do you think? I know there are like millions of them but I want to give humor a try. Review! No flames please


	2. Zuko

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Zuko's turn. Mwahahahahaha!

Spook his ostrich-horse (Spook: scare. It's horseman lingo or in my case horsewoman) Laugh when he falls off.

Whenever he points a finger at you when in public or in the presence of a stranger scream as if in pain. "AHHHHH! HE BURNS US! HE BURNS US!" throw your hands around your throat as if to stop choking, fall to the ground, and act like you're having a seizure.

Ask him how he got his scar even thou you know how he got it.

Run around in a circle around him saying "Zu Zu" over and over and over.

Whenever he says something shocking spit some drink all over him and say "O my gosh! An earthquake! Run to the bunkers!" if he says something that isn't about an earthquake. If it is about an earthquake say "O my gosh! A giant fish ate your big head! No way!"

Whenever he fights Azula cheer for her. When Zuko glares at you say, "What? I can't cheer for you?" as if you thought his name isn't Zuko but Azula.

Blab to everyone that Zuko is the Blue Spirit. Run and hide when word gets to him and pray he doesn't find you. If he does blame a tree.

Sing the 'Hi ho' song Snow White and the seven dwarves, when he goes to do something that involves working. Follow him.

Start crying in public and point to Zuko saying "My older brother never gives me a hug." Laugh when the people glare at him.

10) Poke him while he's asleep and whisper in his ear, "Hey Zuko, I'm your conscience. You are a bad boy. You're a liar," Hide when he wakes up and figures out it's you.


	3. Azula

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Azula

Tell her she's psychotic. Then say "I told you so," when she goes insanely mad (like she always does)

Replace her warrior outfits with pink frilly dresses. Put her hair in curls and cut off her topknot. Get rid of her warrior outfits by giving them to homeless people with guns.

When she's in a dead sleep scream "AZULA! THERE'S A MONKEY WITH AN AXE! HE'S GOING TO CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF!" Laugh when she screams. (She will scream. My mom woke me out of a dead sleep just by saying 'fire' Don't ask it was a real fire)

Take away her weaponry and give them to the other nations. Replace with stuffed animals and dolls. Laugh when she gets mad and blame Ty Lee. Laugh when Azula starts chasing the poor acrobat.

When they go over battle plans raise your hand to make a suggestion then say you forgot. Do this several times. If she ignores you shout "OO! OO! ME! ME! PICK ME!" until she picks you. Tell her she made you forget by ignoring you.

When she takes a bath hid all her clothes. When I say all her clothes I mean all her clothes.

Make boiled cabbage as her dinner. Plain, no sausage. Make everyone else spaghetti and meatballs. (Mmmmm Italian ;P)

When she's asleep make her look like a China doll. White face blood red lips and red cheeks. Black eye liner and pink eye shadow. Put her in a pink kimono. Laugh when she screams when she sees herself.

Put a shock collar on her. Every 2 minutes zap her. Laugh.

Keep tripping her when she walks. Pick up stones and throw them at her head. Shout "EARTHBENDER ATTACK!" Laugh when she gets ready to fight. Squirt water at her with a huge water gun. Shout "WATERBENDER ATTACK!" Laugh when she once again gets ready to fight.

Azula done. I'm going to do Mai next. I have a few ideas but not enough. Give me ideas please. You will get credit for them. Review!


	4. Mai

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Mai. Mwahahahahaha! I'd like to thank zukosfire7, warriorseadra, Life sucks get used to it, and Zukoscute2 for their suggestions. Each of you have a cookie .

Replace all of her weapons with rubber ones. Laugh when she throws them. (zukosfire7)

Put a life size picture of Zuko near her. (warriorseadra)

Tell her that Zuko doesn't like her because she hangs with Azula (Life sucks get used 2 it)

Paint her room pink and fill it with stuffed animals. (Zukoscute2)

Hide all her dark clothes and replace them with pink clothes. Blame Ty Lee (Life sucks get used 2 it)

Die her hair bright pink and put pink make up on her, to match her pink clothes. If she asks you who did it, point to the closest living thing to you with your eyes big and run as if your life depended on it. It most likely will if she figures out you lied.

Give her G.I.R. from Invader ZIM (don't own it) Laugh when he sings the Doom song and makes her dance. And grabs her face and kisses her. Then mourn the death of G.I.R. if she kills him.

Stare at her with your eyes really big. A shocked expression. When she asks why. Scream, "IT TALKS TO ME! O MY GOSH! I SEE DEAD PEOPLE!" (I don't know how I came up with this one.)

Sing "Mai and Zuko sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G! First comes love! Then comes marriage then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" Get Azula and Ty Lee to join.

Take all her clothes and wear them yourself. Give her your clothes to wear.

Ty Lee is next. Thanks for the ideas you submitted. Thanks. Review!


	5. Ty Lee

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Thanks to Zukoscute2 for the suggestions. Have a cookie. All my reveiwers get cookies! Eat them and go crazy! Mwahahahahahahaha! Erm… Eh he he. .'

Ty Lee.

Paint her room dark depressing colors and play gothic or metal music whenever she shows up. (Zukoscute2)

2) Take all her pink clothes and burn them when she walks by. (Zukoscute2)

3) When she's asleep make her look very pale and Gothic. Dye her hair jet black with blood red highlights. Take a picture and laugh when she sees herself and screams.

4) Hypnotize her to behave like a monkey and attack any girl she sees, except you if you are a girl. Record her and laugh.

5) When you are around Ty Lee and you see Sokka shout to him "HEY SOKKA! TY LEE THINKS YOU'RE KINDA CUTE!" Run for your life. If she gets you with the pressure points squirm away as fast as possible.

6) Tie her up and put her feet in a bucket. Poor cement in. When she asks what you're doing tell her in an Italian accent, "You're gonna be sleepin' with da fishes," Throw her in water that is below the knee. Laugh as she tries not to drown and realize that she won't. Laugh as she glares at you.

7) Sing the song that never ends as she tries to sleep.

8) Throw her a surprise birthday party and have Barney the purple dinosaur be there and sing songs to her all day. Blame the closest living thing to you.

9) Tell her because she was part of the circus she has to do all the chores.

10) Have you and Mai hide behind a bush and throw water ballons at Ty Lee. If she catches you point to Mai and run.

Who to do next? Hmmm… I know… Aang. Mwahahahahaha! I will take ideas. I'm running low. Review!


	6. Aang

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Aang

While he's sleeping , paint his arrows black with red swirls and then die his clothes red and black. (reginastar)

2) Tie Katara up and hide her. Tell Aang she ran away with Prince Zuko. When he goes Avatar State bring out Katara and tell him it was a joke. If he gets more into the Avatar State. Run. (reginastar)

Put 'You are here' at the end of all his arrows. (Merry Go)

Tell him Sokka ate Momo. Laugh when Aang tries to avenge him. ( Merry Go)

Tell him the Air Nomads were a bunch of weird-o's. Run

Tell Aang that Katara and Zuko ran away together. When you run into those two tell them to run away and not look for Aang 'cause he'll be looking for them. (Zukoscute2)

Give him meat and tell him it's tofu.

Whenever he's practicing his bending distract him so he messes up.

When he's riding his air-scooter shout "AANG! DON'T FALL!" laugh when he falls.

Give him the coffee in 'Avatar State' episode. Record him being hyper and drink some yourself so you can annoy everyone 3 times as much.

Thank you to all my reviewers. Not my flamer. My reviewers get cookies. Yay cookies! If any of these lines are in any other story, please tell me. I have to do Katara all over again. Look in reviews for answer why.


	7. Katara

**I am so sorry for not updating! I got another story posted on Teen Titans with my OC and I had to get a couple chapters of it up. I am so sorry! I have good news though! When this story is done there will be one called 'Pranks that Backfired' really. Pranks that didn't work. I thank the reviewer who gave me the idea. Read and review!**

I don't own Avatar.

Katara

Tell Katara Aang is writing secret love poetry to Meng. Tell Aang Katara is writing secret love poetry to Haru. Watch them fight from a safe distance. If thae distance isn't as safe as you thought. RUN! (AvaGirl)

2) Give her a love letter saying it's from Jet (aerolithe68)

Switch her necklace with a false one and let Appa eat the real one. Laugh when Katara tries to kill Appa (Angelfeather34)

Give Katara a love letter from Zuko and when she confronts him about it laugh… from a safe distance cause she'll kill you. (Gir The Insane Flamin Ninja)

Dress up as Katara and flirt with a bunch of guys in a town they're heading too. Laugh when she shows up and all the guys give her gifts (Gir The Insane Flamin Ninja)

Run in a circle chanting: "YOU LIKE ZUKO!" over and over again. When you see the nearby river turning into odd shapes, run for your life. (dark-devil-kitty)

Whenever she asks you to do something say "NO!" in your most childish of voices. When she starts yelling at you for not pulling your own weight, yawn and go to sleep. (dark-devil-kitty)

When she is sleeping, put a life sized cut out of Jet above her head, record her when she wakes up. When she pulls out an ice dagger piont to Sokka and run. (dark-devil-kitty)

Whenever she makes a mistake put a mad look on your face, go up to her, kick her in the shin and call her a 'Stupid Boob' (mine)

When she's asleep take her necklace and put it on and when she demands that you give it back say, "I don't know what you're talking about. This is mine. I just haven't worn it in a while," When she gets really mad throw it at her head and run for your life.

**Again I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I'll do Toph next. Hehe I got a couple good ones for her. If you have any ideas I'll take them Read and Review please!**


	8. Toph

**Hello! Please read and review! I don't own Avatar **

Toph 

When she's asleep put shoes on her feet.

Give her 'gummy' worms, but make sure they're real worms. When she gets mad at you run or just jump into a river on onto sand or mud.

When they land somewhere make sure it has a bunch of sand.

When she and Katara get into an argument, tell Toph to shut it and that Katara has been alpha female for a while. If Toph gets made run onto Appa and fly away.

When she's practicing her earth bending tell her she can't beat Momo

Style her hair like Meng's except with more braids

Get Momo to throw things at her. Make sue Momo is safe from any rock daggers.

Sing the song that gets on everybody's nerves when she's trying to go to sleep.

When she's sleeping throw water balloons at her and squirt her with a squirt gun. Blame Katara.

When she's lecturing on and on about something yawn. Yawn again and again. Until you get thrown up into the air.

**Yea, I know I said I'll take suggestions but I got this big brain blast cause I had brownies and was all "OOOOO let's do this and this!" review please!**


	9. Iroh

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

I am soooooooo sorry for not updating. Laziness is to blame. I got caught up in another story and reading stories and well you know the rest…

Iroh's turn Mwahahahahaha!

Replace his tea with coffee while he isn't looking and blame it on Zuko (DragonLuverGirl211)

2) Replace his ginseng tea with mud (krisarlens-insane-dpatlajnf)

Tell him Zuko is dead. Laugh when he freaks out. Jump into the nearest body of water when he realizes it's a trick. (krisalrens-insane-dpatlajnf)

Wait until he's asleep. Put realistic and futuristic-looking scenery around him. When he wakes up tell him it's 2027 AD. Laugh when he freaks out and runs into the cardboard scenery. (krisalrens-insane-dpatlajnf)

Take away his pai sho pieces and stuff them in his clothes. Laugh when he pulls pieces out of random body parts (krisarlens-insane-dpatlajnf)

Dump out his tea and replace it with flavored water. Say it was Zuko's fault. (freedomfightersrule)

Give him cactus juice but tell him it's tea. Hide when Zuko shows up and Iroh is confused. (Gir the Insane Flaming Ninja)

Burn his pai sho board, show him the remains and say it was Zuko. (warriorseadra)

Place a bowl of roast duck in the middle of the road on a table and have a seat next to it. Watch as Iroh sits down to eat it. Then just as he's about to take a bite, throw your voice to the duck and say "Please sir, don't eat me. I'm too young to die," Laugh hysterically and take a picture of him as he tries to convince it to let him eat it. Use as blackmail. (InuLuvr7)

Place the scary monkey covered in red diamonds next to his head when he's asleep. Record the reaction when he wakes up. Duke when he throws it at you or if he's still the loving guy he was/is, share a laugh with him. Then get rid of the monkey cause it's creepy (LemonyLeafe)

**Iroh is done…Review please .**


	10. Fire Lord Ozai

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Here's the one I've wanted to do… Fire Lord Ozai. Being the hotheaded ruler he will be easy to annoy. Commence Operation ANNOY OZAI. (I have a always wanted to say that. It sounds so cool! Commence Operation! lol)

Fire Lord Ozai

Dress up as Azula come into the throne room and start bawling at his dangerous flaming feet of death. Say "I'm a failure! I'm worthless! Zuko was always better then me! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Carry on and on for several minutes until he realizes it isn't Azula but you. If you're lucky he might figure it out in under 5 minutes. Run. Don't just stand their and cower in fear RUN!

Sneak into his War Room while there is a meeting and mindlessly insult him. When he calls Agni Kai blame the person next to you. Make sure you wear that white skull looking mask the other soldiers wear.

When he's sleeping before a big speech in front of the nation cut off his topknot. Wen he goes to look in the mirror pull him away from it and tell him he looks fine. Laugh when the crowd and anyone in the castle gaspat him.

Bring him a false letter from former Earth Kingdom cities saying that they have given them back to the Earth Kingdom.

Disguise yourself as him and call a big meeting in front of the entire Fire Nation. Tell them that you a.k.a. Ozai is a big doodoo head and a Stupid boob. Call you/Ozai several names and make a mockery of him. Talk in baby talk. When he comes out acusing you of being an impostor accuse him of being an impostor and try to rip of his face. Then run.

Act all secret Agent-y and sing then espionage song in 'Dun da daaa da da!' Then sing the secret agent man song. Get a bunch of cool gadgets and spy on him but make it obvious. Don't hide behind things that will hide you, hide behind a twig. And sing espionage songs really loud. If people ask you what you're doing whisper really loudly "I'm spying on Lord Ozai! Want to help?"

Stand like a statue, have your eyes wide and sand in his presence. If he tells you to move don't. Make him poke you. When he does scream and when he goes to poke you again to try to turn you 'off' keep screaming this time start throwing punches. But stay in place.

Get a really thick book and sit in the room where Ozai is. Read it out loud and pronounce each word slowly.

Dress up like Captain Jack Sparrow from _Pirates of the Caribbean_ and act like you're drinking rum and drunk. Act like him and when the go to catch you say what Jack always says, "Remember this day as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow," and make your escape. Do this over and over and over again. Then steal a ship and christen it _the Black Pearl_ then go around the harbor claiming that Ozai is a no good dirty pirate.

Dress up as Darth Vador and go up to Ozai. Tell him say the classic line, "Ozai, I am your father," and do the breathing sounds. If you're a girl, do say the same thing.

I found a few of these funny . Numbers 6, 7, 8, and 9 are my favorites. Review!


	11. Suki

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter; I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or Star Wars.** **This one also contains a spoiler or two for Secret** **of the Fire Nation. Also there is a spoil for the second Pirates of the Caribbean.**

Suki's turn…

Tell her girls are supposed to be GIRLY not warriors. If you are a girl this might make her even more mad. If you're a guy run.

Challenge her to a duel. When she goes to attack run around trying not to get hit. When she asks why you aren't fighting tell her it's a form of kung fu. And you're winning, then run faster cause she might just kill you for saying that.

When she says she's going to Ba Sing Se, tell her not to go. When she askd why tell her Sokka's going to be there, then tell her that was a lie and try to not get her to go. Especially if you are a Sokka/Yue fan. (Yue will be coming back!)

Take her fans and cut them up. When she goes to open them, they will be totally useless. Run for your life if you don't want to be fed to the Ugani (sp?)

With your totally awesome Captain Jack Sparrow disguise and you Fire Nation ship _the Black Pearl, _recruit Suki to your crew. Give her the worst possible jobs to do. And if she messes up just once tell her to get the monkey named Jack so you can shoot it cause it's immortal. If she messes up just once make her wake the plank.

Steal her Kyoshi warrior outfit and put it on. Parade around say, "I'm Suki and I like to pick my nose!" And anything else that isn't true and gross or weird.

Whenever you see her talking to Sokka hide in a tree/bush/plant a sing "Sokka and Suki siting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G." Run for your life if they spot you.

Just because you love Captain Jack Sparrow and love being him, you wear the disguise again and you talk like him and act like him. It will get to the point where Suki will become so annoyed with 'Captain Jack Sparrow' that she will take the disguise from you and burn it. Don't be sad about this though you have plenty more Captain Jack Sparrow costumes where that came from. Don't tell her though.

Tell her she lost her job as a warrior and you get to take her place. Run when she realizes that since you aren't from Kyoshi, you can't be a warrior let alone leader.

Throw spit balls at her when she isn't looking. Run and hide if she spots you and there is no one to blame.

Suki is all done. Who am I to do next? Hmmm… I know! I let you kind reviewers decide! Choose from 1 of the following: A) Yue B) Hahn C) Zhoa


	12. The Winner

Um…Okay. I haven't been writing for a while. Oopsy daisy. Eh heh heh. Sorry for the wait people. So anyway the winner is Zhao! Then Yue and then Hahn. Mwahahahahaha!

Zhao

Get a monkey and purposely walk up to him look at him and then back to the monkey with a 'what the…?' look on your face. Make sure he sees.

Start talking to the monkey; call him Admiral Zhao whenever the human Zhao walks into the room.

Slap Zhao and yell at him to go back to the zoo where he belongs.

Sing, 'I love the species that throws their own fesses!' (Thank you Cosmo!) And hug him telling him he is the best monkey in the world.

Ask him if he's afraid of fish after the spirit incident. If he says no thrash a fish in his face, saying 'BOO!' Run.

Whenever he is to have fish for dinner start screaming, "HE IS AFRAID OF FISH! CAN'T YOU BE MORE sympathetic THAN THAT?" Run.

Tell him he is so stiff that no one can disrupt his concentration and that makes him boring and it is the reason he has no friends.

If he says he has friends tell him to name them. When he goes to say one say, "The fish at the North Pole do not count you liar!" Slap him and run. Fast.

Sing the song that never ends or the song that gets on everybody's nerves until you see tiny flames spurting from his fingertips. Run.

10)Whenever he talks stare at him with big, scared eyes. When he finishes double over with laughter. Uncontrollable laughter.

Well that is the end of Zhao's chapter. Up next Yue and then Hahn. Read and review. Again I am sorry I haven't updated in a while.


	13. Yue

Okay. Now is Yue's turn. Mwahahahahahaha! I had a lot of suggestions come in for her.

Yue

Scream, "I SEE DEAD PEOPLE!" When you see her. (This Is My Penname Deal)

Mention several times at random moments that Sokka is now with Suki and she can't do a thing about it. Mention various moments between said couple.

Tell her Geaorge W. Bush has outlawed the moon and bombing will begin in 5 minutes (quantum)

Tell her all about how cute Sokka and Suki look together or Sokka and Ty Lee or Sokka and Toph. (even if you are a Sokka/Yue fan)

Dye her hair with a water balloon (warriorseadra)

Tell her she looks like an old lady who had plastic surgery with the white hair.

Tell her you know how to get her human again and when she asks how tell her you forgot.

Tell Yue her eyes are just a rip off from Samara's eyes from the Ring. (Did anyone else notice the similar color between them)

Ask her why her hairstyle looks like rabbit ears. (Seriously. Why does her hair look like that?)

Tell Yue her being the moon is boring and dull. All she ever does if spin in a circle all day around the earth at a slow pace. Yawn as you tell her this and fall to the floor asleep and snoring loudly. Drool if you want to gross her out.

Hehheh. I like this chapter. Thank you for those who had suggestions. I used some, not all and I didn't use any for Zhao cause I had his doom planned out. I mean…not doom but birthday party! Lol Read and review please


	14. Hahn

Oh Hahn! Where are you? (Grins) It is your turn. Read and review please!

Hahn

Tell him he can't get anyone's name right.

Call him a sissy boy because he acts so vain and his hair is girly.

Ask him for girl advice. (Ex: Do I look better in this skirt or this dress?)

Beg and plead for him to join your tea party. Make sure you have a teapot and cup with some sort of flower and the table full of cute stuffed animals.

For your tea party have him dress up in a pink fluffy dress and matching hat. Tell him he can sit next to the big fluffy pink teddy bear. Take pictures and send them to everyone. Even the Fire Lord.

Ask him why he is such a pitiful warrior.

Tell him Yue died and it is all his fault.

Sing the Llama song and the Hamster Dance song.

Deprive him of any hair/beauty products.

Give him an angry wet cat. Somehow convince said cat that he is all wet because of Hahn. Laugh at results.

Ehhehheh. I like writing this fic! Read and review please!


	15. Aunt Wu

Okay. Aunt Wu has escaped my wrath so far but no more! I own nothing! Read and review please!

Aunt Wu

Tell her she aught to eat some herbs from Angela of _Eragon _and _Eldest _so she will look younger.

When she asks to read your future tell her it's fake and she's just a liar.

Ask her if she thinks toads are not frogs. If she says yes start screaming saying 'but Angela said that toads were frogs but not all frogs were toads! So she's right and you are wrong! Rip-off artist!' Kick her in the shin and run quickly. (Thank you Bloo!)

Introduce her to Eragon. Tell her she can't read his future because it is unreadable. When she asks how you know that and when Eragon asks how you know that say 'Angela told me.' And run away, leaving the both of them to ponder.

Break all her fortune reading bones. Blame the nearest living thing.

Start laughing when you see her. When she asks why you're laughing tell her, "Your future is full of struggle and anguish, most of it self inflicted." Quoting her.

Ask her if it is going to rain when the sun is out. Tell her she's wrong and is she's not; tell her she's still wrong. It is storming out.

Tell her Solembum is smarter than her, when he is in his black cat form. When she denies that fact have Solembum turn into his scruffy hair boy form and use big words.

Chase all her customers away, tell them she went on vacation and won't be back until next year.

Whenever you see Aunt Wu fall asleep muttering how she bores you to sleep.

Eh, not so funny is this chapter. Thank Christopher Paolini for creating Angela, Solembum and Eragon! Lol Read and review please!


	16. Long Feng

I don't own Avatar. I wish I did though…

Long Feng

Challenge him to a board game, win and tell him, "Don't flatter yourself. You were never a player." (Danyan)

Tell him he let a big fluffy flying bear beat him up (Appa)

Tell him his super long braid makes him look like a black hair Katara.

Have Toph challenge him to an Earthbending battle, laugh when Toph kicks his sorry behind. Record and use as blackmail.

Play the Hamster Dance Song really loud when ever he walks into a room. Dance terribly.

Make him a theme song. Follow him around and sing it. Make sure it never ends (Like the song that never ends or the song that gets on everybody's nerves)

Trip him, laugh, repeat. Trip him, laugh, repeat. Trip him laugh repeat. Etc. etc.

Say 'I'm bored' over and over and over again. All day will be good.

In the middle of the night sing 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer' off key and with all the add ins. Really loud.

Introduce him to GIR. Have GIR sing the Doom song, make him waffles, and tell him about how he and the squirrel are friends.

Well Long Feng is done. Mwahahahahaha! I think I'll do Jet and Smellerbee and Longshot next. Read and review please.


	17. Jet

I don't own Avatar. I wish I did though…

Jet

Ask him why he is so obsessed with defeating the Fire Nation over and over. (Even if you know why)

Take his sword/hook things and toss them off a cliff, telling Jet that little children like himself shouldn't play with such dangerous weapons. Run away.

When he stays out late, explain to him on how he had you worried sick and how you thought he had died. Etc.

Tell him he is the Earth Kingdom version of Zuko.

Shave his hair off. Since he wants to beat the Fire Nation you enlisted him in the army and shove him into a tank.

Take the said tank from above and chase Jet with it, crash into stuff. A lot of stuff.

Set his tree houses on fire laughing manically. Scream, "Mwahahahaha! My Fire Nation allies have thwarted the Freedom Fighters once and for all!" Run away, change your name and appearance until you think it's safe.

Sing the Fire Nation anthem when ever Jet shows up. Sing it with pride.

Walk in a circle and ask him for directions for some random place. When he does, slap him and tell him that isn't how you walk in a circle.

Start screaming for chocolate milk. When he gives you the chocolate milk, throw it at him, screaming "NO! CHOCOLATE MILK!" pointing to a fruit juice. (Thank you Cheese from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends!)

This was an okay chapter to write in my opinion. Well please read and review!


	18. Smellerbee

I don't own Avatar. I wish I did though…

Smellerbee

'Accidentally' refer to her as 'little boy'. Run.

Dress her in a pink frilly dress and put make up on her. Give her a perm. Hide. Don't come out for a long time.

Ask her if she got the mascara idea from Jack Sparrow I mean CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow.

Shake up a pop and offer it to her. Laugh as it explodes in her face. And dodge the dagger she chucks at you.

Ask her dubious or obvious questions. Like 'Is the sky blue?'

Tell her she can't hurt anyone even if she tried. Run as fast as you can.

Spit wads, aim and hit her with them. Make sure you are far away.

Laugh hysterically whenever she appears. When she asks why you're laughing just smile and shrug and walk away.

Replace her daggers with flowers. Run away when she finds out it was you.

Start screaming. Don't stop even when she threatens to attack you. Then start running around in a circle screaming.

Smellerbee was fun, But still not very good. I don't know. Longshot is next. Review please. Thank you. Any ideas are welcome.


	19. Longshot

I don't own Avatar. I wish I did though…

Longshot

Remind him over and over on how he had only one line in all the episodes he was in.

Take his bow and arrows and aim at him.

Take to him nonstop. Mentioning that he has 'social issues' because he never talks.

Ask him a question and when he nods say, "What?! You wish you were a firebender!!" (jayx lex 4 ever)

Enlist him in the Yu-Yan archer team. Laugh when he doesn't do well. (This Is My Pen Name DEAL)

Follow him with recording devices and tell him you won't leave until he tells you to leave. (warriorseadra)

Follow him around talking nonstop about absolutely nothing in particular and really fast. (Dragonwood Emerald)

Blabber nonstop about random stuff until he yells. Then run as he shoots arrows at you. (Gir the Insane Flamin Ninja)

Give him a parrot that can only say 'You can't talk but I can!' in a mocking voice and if he says he can the parrot responds 'Your mouth is moving but you ain't talking!'

Have him whiteness of some crime. Act like the lawyer and ask him really difficult questions, and make sure they are completely stupid like, "What's the capital of Hullabaloo Banana crème pie times the square root of pie divided by .0000052?" If he can come up with an answer tell him it's wrong and says it's "doughnuts" Say that for every single 'correct' answer.

Chapter 19 has been finished! Yippee! Thank you to all who donated ideas! You have saved the lives of the avatar people! Okay, not really, but thank you so much! OK the next person shall be…Haru!!! I haven't done him yet, so if anyone has ideas, I will welcome them! Review please!


	20. Haru

I don't own Avatar. I wish I did though…

Haru

Mention on how he was 'too sensitive' for Katara (In the short School Time Shipping. Man that episode was funny!)

Tell him on how Toph is a blind twelve-year-old girl earthbending master, who can bend metal and he can't.

Disrupt his earthbending practice to tell him something important, when he wants to know what it is tell him you completely forgot and walk off like it was no big deal.

Ask him to teach you earthbending. Start to chuck rocks at him. Then run like your life depends on it, because it most likely does.

Trap him in an oil ridge with out rocks. (warriorseadra)

Talk about how he was only in one episode and he doesn't have a chance with Katara and say, "Even Jet has a better chance with Katara than you, heck! Zuko has a better chance than you! Then try to dodge the boulders chucked at you. (Gir the Insane Flamin Ninja)

Eagerly mention on how he has long, 'girly' hair. Tell him Katara likes guys with emo-ish hair or shaved off…(Aang, Zuko, Jet, Blue Spirit…)

Tell him he could become a better bender if he was blind. When he questions why it would make him better, shrug and leave him confused.

Ask him how he can earthbend. Continue to ask why. Then ask him where babies come from. When he stares at you and tries to explain it. Say, "You DON'T know where babies come from? Even I do! They come from trees!" Run off leaving him confused.

Dress up as Captain Jack Sparrow and flirt with him. When he turns around to slap you say, "Oi! I thought you were a lass boy, with all that hair ye have. Anyone would say ye were a lass!" Pay men and boys to flirt with him.

This will be the annoyance chapter. One more chapter will be posted up and then it is off to another story for me! Review please!


	21. Revenge

I don't own Avatar. I wish I did though…

Revenge

"Okay, Brix has pushed us to far! I say we team up for revenge!" Sokka declared.

"She _paid _people to flirt with me! And she asked where babies came from! She's insane and needs to be taught a lesson!" Haru sniffled angrily.

"Brix was right on something though. You are to sensitive for me," Katara muttered. Haru glared at her.

"I like sensitive guys!" Ty Lee gushed. Haru glanced at her and stepped away from her.

"She told me that my fortune telling is fake!" Aunt Wu growled.

"It is!" Sokka shouted.

"Whose side are you on Snoozles?" Toph stomped her foot.

"She gave me cactus juice," Sokka sniffled.

"That annoyed all of us," Katara rolled her eyes.

"He made people scared of me!" Zuko growled.

"Hey I'm already scared of you!" Aang pointed out only to dodge a fireball.

"So many dolls and cute cuddly animals!" Azula was in a corner in the fettle position.

"Too much pink! It's too happy, and girly!" Mai was a bit shaken up. She screamed when GIR popped up behind her demanding her to dance, "Leave me alone you insane minion of the crazed Brix!"

"Poor Mai, she'll never be the same again," Ty Lee sighed, "My fingers are still all squishy."

"I still have bruises from when she told me not to fall," Aang had lifted his top to show of a bruise in the shape of George Washington.

"Ouch, did anyone notice she calls people 'stupid boobs'?" Katara inquired (what a lovely word, inquired)

"I can still taste the worms," Toph shuddered.

"Idon'tknowwhateveryoneiscomplainigaboutthisteaisdelicious!" Iroh was hyped up from the coffee given to him.

"Someone please get him to calm down!" Suki shouted.

"Sokka's mine you hear me? MINE!" Yue glared at the Kyoshi warrior.

"No he isn't! You are _dead_ I'm alive!" Suki smirked.

"Ladies! Stop!" Sokka got in between them only to be caught in the middle of a tug-of-war game, him as the rope.

"She made a mockery of me and my daughter!" Ozai grumbled, his hands burst into flames.

"I don't look like a monkey! Do I?" Zhao looked in a mirror, Jack the monkey sat on his shoulder, "Dear Agni! I do!"

"I am NOT a sissy boy! Or vain! Or do I have girly hair!" Hahn declared.

"If I hear 'Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer' one more time I'll scream!" Long Feng muttered.

"How can I be an Earth Kingdom version of Scar-face over there?" Jet pondered aloud.

"Oh boy, that dress she got me in was the last dress I want to see for a loooong time," Smellerbee growled. Longshot looked at her, "I hear ya Longshot!"

"I say we sit here and have some tea!" Iroh had calmed down.

"No!" a voice shouted. Soon bickering was heard all throughout the room.

"Everyone shut up!" Sokka stood on a table. Everyone turned to look at him.

"This is exactly what Brix wants! She wants us to tear one another apart and make us vulnerable so she can exploit our weaknesses!" Sokka began, "We need to stick together and begin out revenge for humiliating us and annoying us! We need to work together to stop her reign of terror of the Avatar-verse. Who's with me?"

The crowd of nineteen cheered.

"Let's go!" Sokka led them to the door that led to someplace. They busted it down to find Brix sitting at a computer typing away vigorously. She turned to stare at the crowd. She looked uninterested and sighed.

"I knew you would revolt someday," she said simply. She pushed her glasses up her nose a bit.

"And how did you know that?" Sokka looked at her suspiciously.

"I wrote it down, watch." She typed something on the computer and Sokka went up a kissed Azula who kissed back. Brix smirked. The group stared at the two who were screaming and looked ready to kill the young author.

"I am an author, I can do whatever I please as can the other authors of fanfiction," Brix explained.

"You sicken me," Sokka blurted.

"Oh well, anyone like a cookie? Just made?" Brix offered. The group eyes the cookies.

"Is that chocolate chip?" Sokka asked. Brix nodded, "Well maybe just a few!" He greedily grabbed a couple cookies. The others followed suit.

"Do you like them? I made them myself. I'm quite a cook you know," Brix asked.

"Let's not forget the mission! Attack!" Sokka gulped cookie and ordered. When Jack Sparrow waltzed into the room, a bottle of rum in one hand and a cookie in the other. The group paused and stared at the pirate captain.

"Oh no! Brix we are not falling for your Jack Sparrow disguise!" Suki declared.

"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow," Brix and Jack shouted at the same time.

"I don't care if it's Wacko Jack Sparrow! We are here to annoy you!" Katara shouted.

"Go ahead, annoy me," Brix rolled her eyes. The group stared with 'how-do-we-annoy-her?' looks on their faces.

"Um, poke?" Sokka poked her. Brix fell over laughing.

"Okay stop. Truce!" Brix shouted, "I'm done annoying for now, just go and fight Ozai or something. I really don't care." Brix waved a hand.

"Uh that was easy. Can I have another cookie?" Sokka looked at her. Brix slapped her forehead. Curse her for giving out cookies.

"Fine, take a couple boxes. Hey! Not that many!" she shouted. She smirked, an idea forming in her head. She typed something on the keyboard and Katara went up and kicked Sokka in the rear.

"BRIX!"

Brix laughed and continued with her work.

"Well, that went well, now Brix can I get back to the _Pearl_? I fear cannibals are after her," Jack asked.

"Sure why not, have a cookie," she didn't take her eyes of the monitor but handed Jack a cookie and he was sucked into a portal and disappeared.

The End!

Well this chapter was stupid. They just got cookies! Oh well. Thank you my loyal readers! You all get cookies! One for each chapter! Thank you for reading!

Brix


End file.
